So called Father Christmas
by Moonprincess92
Summary: To Ron's amazement, Harry and Hermione don't believe in Father Christmas. Well, he decides to prove them wrong … :Oneshot xmas special 07 postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it.

* * *

So-called Father Christmas.

Blurb …

To Harry and Hermione's amazement, Ron still believes in Father Christmas. Well, they decide to prove him wrong … [Oneshot PostDH Xmas 07 special

* * *

"Is Ginny staying here the night, on Christmas?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up from his report, and Ron also looked up with a vaguely curious expression.

Ever since the three of them had found the flat, Ginny had been known to stay every now and then (Ok, she stayed about 4 nights a week). Though over age, she was still technically at school as a 7th year.

She Hermione was only 19. She had her birthday in September, and it was now the 22nd of December. Christmas was in a few days, and the decorations certainly proved that.

The three of them had spent the morning of the 1st of December, putting up tinsel and decoration the tree nearly all day. Ron had commented that it was a whole lot easier to put them up when peeves wasn't trying to strangle you (He promptly fell off the couch he was balancing on, his wand waving been on the coffee table).

"I don't know." Harry said, putting his quill down. "She may, but I'd prefer it if she stayed at the burrow or something. If she came, she'd be up all night, trying to find the presents."

Hermione laughed and agreed, but Ron looked stunned.

"Haven't-haven't you guys sent your gifts to Father Christmas yet?" He asked, sounding confused. Hermione shared a glance with Harry this time.

"Ron … you don't believe in Father Christmas … do you?" Harry asked.

"Please, me not believing in Father Christmas is like me not believing in mum." Ron said, looking thoroughly bewildered. "Surely you guys believe in him?"

"Ron … in the muggle world, people stop believing in Father Christmas." Hermione told him.

"Well, that's stupid." Ron said. "Because then you'd have to put the presents out yourself!"

"That-that's the general idea, Ron." Harry said.

"You guys are insane." Ron said. "Father Christmas is real!" He lives up north, witches and wizards are supposed to send the gifts to him, and he delivers them! It makes it more magical for the kids. They believe he actually makes the toys." Ron added.

"You think Father Christmas is an actual person?" Hermione asked.

"A wizard." Ron corrected. "How else would he get all around the world without magic? Plus break into people's houses and avoiding the watch dogs."

Hermione couldn't help it-she laughed. Harry sniggered and went back to his report.

"Come on, everyone believes in Father Christmas!" Ron said indigently.

"Right." Hermione sarcastically.

"They do!" Ron said. "Look, I'll show you!" he went to the fire place, and flooed away, shouting "The Burrow!"

Harry and hermione only had time to share exasperated looks, when Ron came back with a bewildered Bill.

"Bill-do you believe in Father Christmas?" Ron asked him.

"Of course." Bill said, looking confused. "Ron-what's this about? I'm in the middle of dinner, when you pull me into the fire?"

"These two-" Ron pointed at Harry and hermione. "Don't believe in father Christmas."

Bill laughed. "Yeah, sure they don't."

"Er-we don't." Harry said.

"Well, that's stupid." He said. "How can you not believe in him?"

"I'm trying to work that one out for myself." Ron said. Hermione stood up, and grabbed hold of Ron's shoulders.

"Listen to me." Hermione said loudly and clearly. "Father Christmas Doesn't exist. In fact-we'll prove it to you on Christmas Eve."

Ron however, smirked.

"Ok." He said.

So that's how Hermione found herself hidden behind the sofa on Christmas Eve, playing exploding snap with Ron.

"I'm telling you, he'll come." Ron said, as he picked up a card.

"And I'm telling you, he won't." Hermione said.

"And _I'm _telling you that this is completely pointless." Harry yawned. "I am going to go to bed. Wake me if Father Christmas comes." He left, waving and yawning.

"Then there were two." Ron muttered. Hermione whacked his arm.

They waited for ages. It was nearly 3 in the morning, just as hermione was nodding off over her hand of cards, when them blowing up woke her up.

"Yes! I win!" Ron said jubilantly.

"No fair! I fell asleep!"

"Well, you should know better, shouldn't you?"

"I demand a re-match-"

There was suddenly, a very loud bang from the roof.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, looking up at the roof. Ron was smiling now.

"It was Father Christmas." He said. Hermione could hear footsteps crushing on the snow outside, and the noise of neighing, like horses were up there.

"They're actually reindeer." Ron explained. "He prefers them, rather than horses. He bewitches them into flying."

Hermione was about to retort back, when something remarkable happened-the Fire place was enlarging. It was growing bigger and bigger, until it was so big, that a person could have stood inside it. And a black boot appeared. And other. Followed by a rather large man, wearing red robes and a red hat. He also carried a huge sack.

"See! I told you he was real!" Ron whispered, as the so-called Father Christmas walked to the Christmas Tree and began to put presents under it.

"Oh please, if that isn't Bill dressed up, then I'm a flobberworm." Hermione said. "You go wake Harry."

Ron shook his head, smiling slightly, and crept out into the hallway. Hermione jumped out from behind the sofa.

So-called Father Christmas jumped with a jolt, almost knocking the coffee table over.

"What in blazes is going on-? Oh!" He muttered, spotting Hermione. "Hey there Missy, I suppose you were hungry?"

"Who are you calling Missy?" Hermione said, folding her arms, just as Harry and Ron came in.

"What the-?" Harry began.

"Ronald Weasley!" So-called Father Christmas boomed. Ron grinned.

"Hey there!" he said. "Have a nice flight?"

"The snow got in the ay a bit, but it was pretty ok, thank you." He answered. "It was Christmas 1990, wasn't it?"

"That was the last time you saw me." Ron said. "I was ten. My sister set your robe on fire?"

"Ah yes, little Ginny, wasn't it?" So-called Father Christmas asked. Ron nodded. "And who are these two fine people?"

"My friends, Harry-" Harry gave a little jerk of the hand, while staring bleary-eyed and mouth-opened at So-called Father Christmas. "And Hermione." Hermione just glared. "They didn't exactly believe in you, as they were brought up by muggles." Ron added in a whisper. "So to prove me wrong, they wanted to stay up all night."

"I see." So-called Father Christmas said. "You know that people who don't believe get coal?"

"That's a muggle tradition!" Hermione said.

"And wizard." So-called Father Christmas said. "You want proof I'm real? Look-"

He pulled out a wand and flicked it-the Christmas tree hovered, and turned pink. He set it back down to normal, then tugged on his beard.

"It's not coming off, see?" He said. "It's real."

"Yeah-well, Bill could've made one grow in a second." Hermione said. "If you really are real, then what did I write in a letter to you, when I was 6?"

So-called Father Christmas smiled. " '_Dear father Christmas_'." So-called Father Christmas said. " '_I have been really good this year. I would love you if you got me a new hair scrunchie. My cat ate my old one. It's rather old, and I think it didn't realize you're not suppose to eat them. That's all I want, really. You don't have to get it for me, if you don't want to of course. Thank you very, very much. Love Hermione Granger_'."

Harry and Ron glanced looked at her. Hermione didn't know what to think-he had recited her letter word for word. She actually had never gotten that hair scrunchie truth be told.

"I guess-got lucky I suppose." She said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look, he's standing right before you, yet you still don't believe in Father Christmas?" Ron asked. Harry yawned and shocked So-called Father Christmas's hand.

"Look, I believe you know, 'kay?" He grabbed a camera, and quickly took a picture of himself with So-called Father Christmas. "I'm going to bed now."

He waved and left.

"Well-if you really _are _Father Christmas." Hermione said. "You didn't get me that hair scrunchie."

"I didn't have enough supplies." So-called Father Christmas said. "Lot's of girls wanted them that year. That's why I got you that hair braider instead."

Ok, she had liked the hair braider.

"It's ok not to believe, but it makes Christmas more worth while if you do." So-called Father Christmas said. He waved his wand, and something flew across the room and Hermione caught it. "I must be going. Merry Christmas to all of you."

He waved and flew back up the fire place again. It shrank to its normal size again, leaving the lounge as if So-called Father Christmas never turned up.

"What've you got?" Ron asked, moving closer for a look. Hermione opened her hand and looked down.

It was a hair scrunchie.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I am absolutely positive i spelt "scrunchie" wrong. But spell cheak wasn't recognising it. Sigh.

So this is my Xmas sepcial for the year. Inspiered by the time i was 10 and didn't believe in Santa. My sister who would've been 7 then, did and i was determine to prove to her Santa wasn't real. we planned to stay up all night to see if he came. But she fell asleep during her watch. There was one point i threw the clock at her, and she didn't even wake up.

Now 5 years later, she is 12 and no longer believes in Snata. Believe while you can, people-_believe while you can!!! _

: Cough : I'll shut up now. I didn't know who to put as the characters, so i just put Ron and Hermione, as most of the conversation is between them.

I hope you all liked, reviews apprictaed, until next time-

Moon. : D


End file.
